Gelman misbehaves at Domino's Pizza
Gelman was talking to his dad. Gelman: Hey, dad. Gelman's dad: What is it, Gelman? Gelman: Can we go to Domino's Pizza? Gelman's dad: No Gelman, we're having steak and rice for lunch. Gelman was serious. Gelman: But dad, I want Domino's Pizza! Not steak or rice! Gelman's dad got annoyed. Gelman's dad: Gelman! We are not going to Domino's Pizza, because I don't want to waste any of my money. Gelman started having a tantrum. Gelman: I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! I want Domino's Pizza! Gelman was having a tantrum on a floor, and then he had a tantrum upside-down. Gelman's dad: Gelman, stop dancing upside-down! I already told you that we are having steak and rice for lunch! so, it's either eating steak and rice or you won't get anything at all. Then Gelman's dad heard his wife's voice. Gelman's mum's voice: Sir, I don't have the stuff to make the steak and rice. Then Gelman stopped having a tantrum, and he felt impressed. Gelman's dad's anger reduced to joy. Gelman's dad: Did you hear that? Mum says that we do not have the stuff to have steak and rice. In that case, we can go to Domino's Pizza! Just only you and me. Come on, let's get in the car. Then Gelman and his dad went out of the house and they got in the car, and they went off to Domino's Pizza. Then Gelman and his dad arrived at Domino's Pizza, and they went inside. Chef PeePee greeted Gelman and his dad. Chef PeePee: Hello, welcome to Domino's Pizza! How may I help you? Gelman's dad: Gelman, what would you like to order? Gelman: I would like two slices of pepperoni pizza, stuffed cheesy bread, a bottle of coca-cola, and a chocolate lava cake, please! Chef PeePee: I'm sorry, but we ran out of chocolate lava cakes. Gelman was surprised, and he was indignant. Gelman: What? Please don't tell me you just ran out of chocolate lava cakes! Chef PeePee: Don't feel bad, kid. How about cinnamon sticks instead? Gelman: But why? Gelman's dad: Because, Gelman, there are no more chocolate lava cakes left. Why don't you get cinnamon sticks instead? Gelman: No! I want a chocolate lava cake, so give it to me right now! Chef PeePee was shocked. Chef PeePee: Uh oh! Gelman's dad glared to Gelman and was annoyed at him. Gelman's dad: Gelman, stop acting like a spoiled brat! You can either have cinnnamon sticks, or you can have nothing at all! The patrons started looking at Gelman and his dad and TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Ashley Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald came. Gelman: (Wiseguy voice) Oh! I've got a better idea! Why don't we go across the street and buy a diamond ring? So we can at least be safe if you can engage me! Gelman's dad: Gelman, enough with that attitude! Now look, everyone is staring at us! Gelman: (Wiseguy voice) So you want to engage me? Why didn't you say so? Gelman started pointing his finger at his dad, who was horrified. Gelman: (Wiseguy voice) Go ahead dad! My finger is pointing out! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! Engage me! TJ: Spinelli! I think this is a good time to get out of here! We better run! Right? Spinelli: Yes! Let's get out of here! Gelman is going crazy! Gus: Let's get out of here, before Gelman attacks us! Gelman: (Wiseguy voice) So you are not going to engage me?! Well, I will engage Domino's Pizza instead! Gelman began to go on a rampage, and TJ and his friends ran for their lives, and Gelman ran towards Chef PeePee, and he pushed him over. Chef PeePee: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gelman pushed Jordan and Jerome out of the way. Jordan: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jerome: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Gelman injured Menlo by pushing him over. Menlo: Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Then Gelman injured Swinger Girl by pushing her over. Swinger Girl: Waaaaaaaaaa! Gelman was stomping around, and he pulled the benches off the wall on the left and knocked two stools over. Then Gelman ran towards the table that Menlo and Swinger Girl had left their pizza and two drinks behind. Gelman knocked a table over and he ran towards the stand. He knocked the first counter over, and he knocked a second one over. Gelman knocked the first pizza serving cabinet over, and he knocked the second one over. Then Gelman stomped around, and started raving. Gelman: (Wiseguy voice) GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Then Gelman stomped off, and Gelman's dad was dismayed. Then Gelman's dad got furious and threw a fit. Gelman's dad: (Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, Gelman, how dare you destroy Domino's Pizza!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded forever! Then the crying Gelman walked up to his dad who was still angry. Gelman's dad: Let's go home, and you're absolutely getting nothing. Then the police siren and the fire engine siren sounded, and Gelman's dad began to carry Gelman out of the destroyed restaurant. Gelman: (Wiseguy voice) Waaaaaaaaa! Gelman's dad came past the fireman and the policeman who were also angry, and Gelman started begging. Gelman: (Wiseguy voice) No please, dad! I will behave! Gelman's dad was too angry to reply, and he and Gelman got back in the car, and they went home. Gelman was crying. Gelman: Waaaaaaaa! Gelman's dad: Gelman, stop crying like a baby! It's your own fault! I told you if you kept acting like a spoiled brat, you wouldn't get anything at all! Gelman: But dad, all I wanted was a chocolate lava cake. So that's why I had to ask you if you can engage me and destroy Domino's Pizza. Gelman's dad: No! The reason why you didn't get your chocolate lava cake was because there were none left. So the guy offered you cinnamon sticks instead. But no, you destroyed Domino's Pizza and I think we're going to end up on the news and into a lot of trouble. How dare you! I should have asked if we could go to Domino's Pizza today. Gelman: Okay dad, I'm so sorry. Gelman's dad: Your apology will not be accepted. Gelman, you have got us into a lot of trouble. When we walked out, there was fire everywhere! The police was there too! If you didn't point your finger at my face nor destroy Domino's Pizza, none of this will happen! Gelman: Okay dad, I'm really really really really really really sorry. I'm in big trouble, right? Gelman's dad: That's right! When we get home, you will go to your room and go to sleep! At the GNN News studio, Alan the Newscaster began to make an announcement. Alan: Hello everyone and welcome to GNN news. Today we are going to talk about what happened at Domino's Pizza. A fat boy named Gelman didn't get what he wanted. Because of that, he destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant, he injured four employees. But luckily, no one got killed. We will now move to Phillip Psareas. Phillip Psareas was outside the destroyed Domino's Pizza. Alan's voice: Phillip, can you hear me loud and clear? Phillip: Yes, I can hear you loud and clear. Here I am at Domino's Pizza, a fat boy named Gelman did not get what he wanted and destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant. I am now going to go inside the restaurant. Then Phillip was inside the destroyed Domino's Pizza. Phillip: As you can see, all the counters have been destroyed. The furniture has crumbled and all the pizza is splattered everywhere. With me to report is Chef PeePee, the worker of Domino's Pizza. Chef PeePee walked over to Phillip. Phillip: So Chef PeePee, can you please tell me and everyone on GNN news about what happened inside Domino's Pizza. Chef PeePee: Well, there are no more chocolate lava cakes for the fat boy. So I offered him cinnamon sticks instead. But no, he got upset and went out of control. He pointed his finger at his dad and destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant. I was scared, but luckily I wasn't hurt. Phillip: Okay, thanks for telling me and everyone on GNN news about what happened inside Domino's Pizza, you may go home now. Then Chef PeePee went home. Then Phillip went outside, and he started interviewing TJ and his friends. Phillip: Back outside with TJ Detweiler and his friends, they are going to tell us information about what happened inside Domino's Pizza. So TJ, can you tell me and everyone on GNN news about what happened when Gelman destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant? TJ: Well, me and my friends wanted to get some lunch at Domino's Pizza Hut today. Vince: But when we walked in. Gus: One of our enemies Gelman went out of control and pointed his finger at his dad. Mikey: He asked if he could engage his dad. Gretchen: We were so scared that we had to walk out of Domino's Pizza. Spinelli: What's wrong with Gelman these days? Phillip: I see, thanks for telling me and everyone on GNN news about everything that happened in Domino's Pizza. Now back to Alan. Back in the GNN news studios, Alan was with Gelman and his dad. Gelman's dad was having a fit and was in an angry mood. Alan: Thanks, Phillip. I am now in the studio with two special guests Gelman and his dad. So sir, is there anything you would like to say? Gelman's dad: Yes, my son did not get what he wanted. And because of this, he destroyed the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant and made me look like his fiancee. It was so crazy! Gelman: But dad, it's their own fault. I did not get what I wanted. Gelman's dad: Shut up, Gelman! It's your own fault! If you didn't point your finger at my face nor destroy the whole entire Domino's Pizza restaurant, none of this will happen! Gelman: I told my dad that I'm really really really sorry, I also told him if we could go back to Domino's Pizza to get the cinnamon sticks. But no, and now I'm grounded grounded grounded for life. Alan: As you can see Gelman and his dad are having an argument, because Gelman didn't get what he wanted. Gelman's dad: Alan, Gelman will be grounded even more, he will not go on his computer, he will not play any video games, he will not watch TV, he will not go outside, he will not eat at anymore restaurants, he will not eat any junk food, he will not get any desserts, he will not listen to any music, and lastly, he will only read books and eat fruits, proteins, dairy, vegetables, and grains for the rest of his life. Let's go home! Then Gelman's dad carried the crying Gelman all the way home. Alan: Well, that's all for now. We will see you next time on GNN! At the garden, TJ was sitting on a bench, crying, and his friends felt sorry felt sorry for him. Spinelli: Teej, We're so sorry about what happened at Domino's Pizza. TJ: Oh Spinelli, it's not your fault, nor Vince's, nor Gus's, nor Mikey's, nor Gretchen's. Gus: We should have gone to Domino's Pizza earlier before that Gelman came. Vince: We know, how about we go to Papa John's instead? and We'll Play Sonic The Hedgehog 2 on the Sega Genesis after that. TJ: Oh guys! You made me think about it again! Let's go together! Spinelli: I know, Teej! Let's kiss each other. Then TJ and Spinelli kissed each other. Gretchen: Aw, that's nice! Mikey: Gelman won't be troubling us for a while! Yay! TJ: Let's go to Papa John's! and after that, this will be a great time to play Sonic The Hedgehog 2 on the Sega Genesis. So TJ and his friends happily went off to Papa John's. CAST Joey as Gelman, Mikey Blumberg and Jordan Simon as Gelman's dad Belle as Gelman's mum's voice French Fry as Chef PeePee Eric as TJ Detweiler Paul as Vince LaSSao Julie as Ashley Spinelli Amy as Gretchen Grundler Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus and Phillip Psareas Steven as Jerome and Menlo Princess as Swinger Girl Alan as Alan the Newscaster Wiseguy as Gelman's angry voice and Gelman's crying voice Scary voice as Gelman's dad's angry voice Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff